Raphael
by Kryptonita
Summary: No le gusta toda esa rabia que inunda la mente y el corazón de su segundo hijo, pero no puede obviar el hecho de que, en un pasado, —uno en el que él se llamaba Hamato Yoshi y despertaba oliendo la fragancia de las flores de cerezo y del cabello de su querida Tang Shen, y no el pestilente olor de las alcantarillas— fue como él./Viñeta complementaria a "Segundo".


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

**Palabras:** 1328.

* * *

—**Raphael—**

* * *

—**¡Q**ué te den, capullo! Yo me largo **—**escupe Raph, tirando sus sais al suelo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Splinter abre los ojos y observa atentamente los cambios en el rostro de su hijo mayor: al principio, su cara adquiere un tinte rojizo producto de la ira de verse ignorado por su hermano; pero, después de unos minutos, sus facciones se relajan, desapareciendo cualquier indicio de rabia.

—¿Debería de ir a hablar con él, maestro? **—**pregunta con un deje de inseguridad en su tono de voz.

—No. **—**Splinter se pone en pie con dificultad y le sonríe débilmente**—**. Iré yo. Vosotros continuad entrenando.

Leonardo se inclina ligeramente en señal de acuerdo y se da la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanos. Mikey sigue con los ojos clavados en la puerta, como si esperara a que Raphael volviera a entrar por ella, disculpándose por su arrebato. En cambio, Donnie se mantiene ocupado haciendo girar entre sus manos su bō, sin prestar atención a la situación, pues a diferencia de Mikey, él sabe que Raph no volverá por motu proprio a pedir perdón a Leonardo y al resto por su insubordinación. No lo hará a no ser que alguien le dé una buena razón para volver.

Splinter se mesa la barba, meditabundo. A veces, le exaspera los brotes de cólera que le dan de pronto a su segundo hijo (especialmente, cuando está cerca Leonardo y, asimismo, está dando órdenes a sus hermanos como un auténtico capitán. Y no como cualquier capitán, sino como si fuese el hermano "_Quasimodo" _de ese capitán Ryan al que tanto admira).

«Capitán Calzonazos», diría Raphael. Y Splinter no puede evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que apodó de esa forma a Leonardo.

No le gusta toda esa rabia que inunda la mente y el corazón de su segundo hijo, pero no puede obviar el hecho de que, en un pasado,** —**uno en el que él se llamaba Hamato Yoshi y despertaba oliendo la fragancia de las flores de cerezo y del cabello de su querida Tang Shen, y no el pestilente olor de las alcantarillas**—** fue como él. En sus días como humano, experimentó esos mismos sentimientos que ahora siente Raphael hacia su hermano, sólo que él los sintió hacia quien fue una vez un gran amigo suyo: Oroku Saki. Sabe cuál es el placer de la venganza y el cosquilleo del odio incitándole, día sí y día también, a humillar a esa persona que supone un obstáculo para ti.

Tal vez Oroku Saki no sea el mejor ejemplo del mundo, pues a diferencia de Leonardo, él decidió poner punto final a sus trifulcas de la peor manera posible. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, una vez, Splinter se dejó llevar por esos infectos sentimientos como le ocurre ahora a Raphael .

Suspira y, al fin, decide entrar en el cuarto de Raph sin ni siquiera dignarse a llamar a la puerta. Lo encuentra tumbado en su cama, dando de comer a Spike, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del cubículo.

—¿Por qué _él_? **—**susurra**—**. ¿Por qué él y no yo, maestro? Soy tan apto como Leonardo para ser líder, incluso podría superarle. Podría…

Splinter niega varias veces con la cabeza y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Raphael continúa sin mirarle, apretando los dientes para no gritar.

—Sabes el porqué, Raphael. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pero…

—¿Pero…?

Raph clava su mirada en los ojos de su maestro y, tras unos momentos de vacilación, murmura:

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él para ser tu sucesor antes que a ninguno de nosotros?¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien fuera hecho a tu imagen y semejanza, y no…? **—**Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, dejando la frase en el aire.

Splinter sonríe antes de ponerle la mano en el hombro.

—Yo no decidí en ningún momento eso. Fue él quien se acercó a mí en busca de consejos para ser un gran ninjutsu. Sin embargo, tú nunca quisiste eso. No anhelabas ser el mejor en estas artes, tampoco querías seguir mis pasos. **—**Splinter hace una breve pausa, como esperando a ser interrumpido por la cabezonería de su hijo. Pero él guarda silencio, con los puños ligeramente apretados, conteniendo el aire, expectante**—**. Tú, hijo mío, nunca quisiste ser como yo. Querías ser tú y nadie más que tú. Ser quien tomara sus propias decisiones. Ser libre de hacer, en un futro, lo que sea. Pero nunca te has parado a pensar en ello. Te has dedicado a mirar con envidia los avances de Leonardo porque él, a diferencia que tú, sí tenía claro qué quería ser desde pequeño.

Raphael abre la boca y la cierra de inmediato, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Splinter aparta su mano del hombro de su hijo y se incorpora con tranquilidad. «Quizá no debería de haberle dicho todo eso. Puede que aún no esté preparado para comprenderlo», piensa a su pesar, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Titubea unos instantes antes de salir de la habitación y, cuando está a punto de hacerlo, la voz de Raph le detiene:

—Leonardo tiene su liderazgo, Donatello su cerebro y Mikey…**—**vacila**—**, bueno, su positivismo. ¿Qué tengo yo? ¿Quién se supone que soy en este grupo?

Splinter no se da la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos cuando afirma sin un deje de duda en su voz:

—Tú eres Raphael. Y, a pesar de tus constantes idas y venidas de ira, eres quien siempre se ha preocupado por ayudar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta familia. Siempre. **—**Abre la puerta y antes de salir, añade**—**: Si no eres capaz de ver eso, hijo mío, significa que estás perdido. Que te has dejado vencer por tu odio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Segunda viñeta! ¡Hip, hip, hurra! (Introduzca aquí canción mega épica como, yo qué sé, "_You are the best around" _de Joe Esposito).

A ver, dos cosillas con respecto a esta viñeta: me gusta fijarme en la relación que tiene Splinter con las tortugas, su forma de actuar con cada una de ellas (aunque, todo sea dicho, con Mikey es con el que menos interactúa). He de decir que, en mi opinión, Leonardo se parece (o quiere parecerse) a Splinter, mientras que Raphael se parece más a como era Splinter cuando se llamaba (cuando era) Hamato Yoshi. Hamato Yoshi era impulsivo y tenía sus venazos de ira cuando estaba cerca Oroku Saki (Shredder), pero también era protector y cariñoso con su familia. Me recuerda a Raphael en esos aspectos. Sin embargo, Splinter, ese al que todos conocemos de sobra, es el modelo a seguir de Leonardo: disciplinado, sabio, fuerte, valeroso…y un largo etcétera.

La otra cosilla que tengo que deciros es que esta viñeta sigue a la otra que he escrito, **"Segundo"**, basada en un dibujo de **RadioJane**. El dibujo en cuestión retrataba una discusión que habían tenido Leonardo y Raphael de niños, la cual acababa con la rotura del caparazón de Raph. El dibujo había sido hecho a petición de un anónimo que preguntaba a RadioJane el porqué de que Raph tuviera aquella rotura en el caparazón.

Me gustó tanto el dibujo que me dije a mí misma "Oye, ¿y si haces una viñeta sobre ello?"

Y nada más que añadir. Espero que os hayan gustado ambas viñetas. A mí me ha costado lo suyo escribir sobre Raphael (a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta), porque la verdad es que no comparto su punto de vista (y eso que yo soy la segunda hermana). Pero me lo he pasado pipa igualmente escribiéndolas y… ¡en fin!

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas…

De todo, vamos.


End file.
